Daijoubu
by vikikawaii
Summary: What if Satori returns? What if he tells Akane the truth of about Ranma's biggest secret? The one Ranma is hiding from Akane and the one that Satori had read from Ranma's mind.


"I'm positive that Ranma and Satori will like this" Akane pulled off some orange fruits from a tree and put it in her basket.  
  
there's actually a part 2 and one for this but i haven't finished it yet  
  
----  
  
"I'll Now Tell What I know" Part 3 "Daijoubu"  
  
" Ranma, look I brought some fire woods" Satori approched Ranma and handed him the firewoods he got.  
  
"Thank you Satori" Ranma took the sticks while Satori smiled and scratched his head.  
  
"Where's Akane-san, Ranma?" questioned Satori  
  
" Isn't she with you?" Ranma said while fixing their tent.  
  
"Oh!" Satori put his lightly clenched right fist over his left open palm "That's right! I forgot she told me that she'd be wondering in the forest to gather something"  
  
""Let's just wait for her here." Ranma looked at Satori from his squating position and then back to what he's doing since they arrived  
  
"There, finish" Ranma grinned the time he let go of the rock he used to build their tents.Satori just glared at him.  
  
"So, Satori, how about doing some training?"  
  
Satori read Ranma's thoughts "No." he said turning away from Ranma "You're foooling me. I'll just wait until your finish cooking dinner and....."  
  
He read what Ranma's thinking again then sat on a rock "I'll tell Akane that your glad because she's not here yet to cook for us" He then stood up to jump to a branch of the tree close to him "I'll look for her now, bye!"  
  
"Hey don't!!!" Ranma followed Satori from tree to tree until he caught up. They landed on the ground.  
  
"Well then" Ranma started to position himself to fight five meters away from Satori "I think we're gonna have your training here"  
  
Satori did the position as Ranma "Ready when you are."  
  
Ranma and Satori's chi started to glow.  
  
Ranma showed Satori a smile "Have you mastered the Shishi Hokodan already? You won't win over me if you didn't"  
  
"You'll see" Satori started to attack Ranma and read his next move. He knows that the Shi shi hokodan is easy to use when he's angry (Ranma told him so). He fired a small ShiShi Hokodan at Ranma and hit him for he already know what is Ranma's next position.  
  
"It didn't hurt him?!" Satori glared at Ranma's 'alright' posture.  
  
"You need more practice"  
  
Satori wasn't angry at anything that time so he failed. He read Ranma thought that they should stop now and he did. He was disappointed and looked down on the ground.  
  
"I think my emotions are all washed away by..."Satori paused when he felt a light weight on his head.  
  
"Daijobou (are you alright), Satori?" Ranma's right hand is on Satori's head.  
  
The kid just gave him a frail nod and said " Your hand's heavy"  
  
Ranma immediately remove his hand from Satori's head and scratched his own "Gomen (sorry)"  
  
Ranma smiled at him as Satori looked up sadly "I'll know you'll get it soon, Satori"  
  
Satori just looked at him with eyes full of hope.  
  
Ranma uttered ,"Come on, let's go back to the tent, maybe Akane's already there"  
  
Satori then agreed and followed him back to their camping site.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ryoga-kun" Akane spotted Ryoga, his back facing Akane. Akane came closer to Ryoga.  
  
Something's odd Akane thought and put her basket down to touch Ryoga's shoulder.  
  
"Ryoga-kun...." Ryoga faced Akane with an evil grin. Akane backed up a little.  
  
"Ryoga-kun? Is there something wrong? Are you lost?" What am I thinking? Ryoga is always lost Akane backed up more hesitating to smile to her friend "....Oh,your grinning nothing's wrong, right?" She took her basket in her hand .  
  
Ryoga's smile is scaring her "um,..." She gulped "I guess you would like to come with me to our camp with Ranma.... Satori's with us. You know him already, ne(right) Ryoga-kun?"  
  
Ryoga made steps toward Akane and his grin became more evilish. He let the tip of his shoes meet Akane's and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Akane, Ranma doesn't care about you. He doesn't want you." He neared his face more closer to Akane.  
  
Akane full of sweats with her plastic smile "He, he.Ryoga-kun I think....."  
  
Ryoga put a finger on her lips "Come with me, I'll bring you unlimited happiness, unlike Ranma who always makes you sad"  
  
Akane looked down away from Ryoga, her hands on Ryoga's arms wrapped around her "Well, you know Ranma isn't all that bad Ryoga-kun"  
  
Akane pulled Ryoga away but she can't "Be my bride" Ryoga said with a demanding voice. With that Akane realized that he wasn't  
  
Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga-kun? Maybe he's possessed again or something Akane thought  
  
This time Akane used most of her strength to pull Ryoga away from her "Hanaste(let go), Ryoga-kun!"  
  
She backed away from a standing still Ryoga "You're wrong about Ranma!!!" she shouted and started to ran away as fast as she could with the basket in her hand.  
  
"Ranma!!!" Akane shouted while Ryoga started to run after her. "Maybe I can lost him with Ryoga's always lost body" Akane ran much faster and echoed her voice in the whole forest, "Ranma!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On their camp, Ranma is cooking dinner with some help from Satori:  
  
"Akane...." Ranma knew it was Akane's voice calling him.  
  
"Ranma" Satori glared up to Ranma "It's Akane,"  
  
"Akane!" Ranma left what he's doing and started to run towards the place where he thinks Akane is.  
  
"Wait up Ranma!" Satori yelled after him.  
  
"I think she's in danger too" Satori read Ranma's thoughts again.  
  
"Akane!!!" Ranma's look is very worried Shoot! I should have looked for her earlier...  
  
Satori just stared at him while running. His look also worried but not as much as Ranma. He thought I knew it. He really cares for Akane  
  
"Akane!!! Dokonirono? (Where are you)!! Akane!!!"  
  
"Akane!!!" Satori yelled with Ranma until their voices became unison.  
  
Akane is still trying her best running away from Ryoga. "Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma and Satori found Ryoga runnig after something.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ranma exclaimed "Have you seen Akane" Both Satori and Ranma joined Ryoga while running without knowing the reason while Ryoga is running.  
  
"Saotome Ranma!?!" Ryoga saw Ranma running behind him.  
  
"Huh" Satori just read Ryoga's physce "Ranma, He's not Ryoga. I've read his mind and he's after Akane!"  
  
Ryoga's possesed again? Ranma thought and half closed his eyes stupid boy  
  
Satori looked up at him and grinned " I think you're right Ranma"  
  
Ranma glared down at Satori and smiled back " Come on let's over take him and deal with him later. We must find Akane"  
  
Satori nodded. "Right"  
  
Ryoga didn't mind what the two boys were talking about but he was fierce when he noticed that the two had him left behind. He noticed the back pack he's carrying and wear it off. that's why I'd been so slow  
  
"Akane!!!" Akane heard Ranma's voice and stopped. "Ranma...."  
  
Akane saw Ranma and Satori behind her "Ranma, Satori"  
  
Akane approached the two boys "It's really good to see you two I mean thank you both for coming to rescue me"  
  
"You were running away from Ryoga, huh?" Ranma replied first with his arms crossed on his chest and Satori staring at him again.  
  
Akane nodded in response  
  
Uh Oh, Ranma thought I think Satori read my mind again, I hope he never tells her  
  
He saw Satori smiled at him at the same time assured him that he won't tell Akane anything yet.  
  
"Ranma, arigatou" Akane gave Ranma an assuring smile "And you too Satori, Arigatou" Akane's smile and stare made Satori blush.  
  
"By the way Akane, we must deal with Ryoga first before we celebrate or anything"  
  
"But I predict that he'll be lost in this woods with Ryoga's body. Roga is possessed again, I think." Akane then inquired "we should help him, He's our friend right?"  
  
"It's his fault anyways that he gets possessed like that" said Ranma selfishly.  
  
"Ranma don't be so cold!" Akane was angry. Satori just stand there watching of what he thought as lovers quarrel.  
  
Ranma turned away with his arms behind his head "You like him then help him"  
  
"Well, fine I guess Ryoga is right about you"  
  
"What did Ryoga said?" He faced her sideward with one eye closed  
  
"I won't tell you ! Bleeeh!" Akane stuck out her tongue on Ranma "Baka! I suppose I'll half to help him myself"  
  
"I' ll come to help you, Akane-san" Satori begged Akane for him to come with.  
  
Akane answered with a smile "Sure, Satori"  
  
"I guess I have no choice" Ranma turned back and faced Satori and Akane " What can a little boy [Satori's eye brows met] and a clumsy tomboy [Akane started to get feirce again] do to beat a man who is possessed by an unknown something and besides Akane, I bet you can't even do anything that's why you ran away from Ryoga" Akane clenched her fists more tightly.  
  
Ranma found a very fierce Akane in front of him "UhOh"  
  
Ranma immediately thought of an idea to calm her "Crouch of the Wild Tiger" He then knelt in front of Akane and lowered his head and hands repeatedly "Gomenasai (I'm so sorry) Gomenasai Gomenasai"  
  
Satori looked at Akane "He does it all the time?"  
  
Satori inquired Akane's mind "No?,.. Oh! He's scared that he might end up being a squeezed person (result from Akane's mallet), a flying person from nowhere if Ranma's kicked or punched) and a swollen cheek person (from Akane's slap). I get it." Satori looked at Ranma of being an obvious idiot.  
  
Satori and Akane said in chorus "Baaaaka..."  
  
"Um, Akane," Satori looked behind Akane and pointed out something. Akane looked behind and saw Ryoga. Ranma looked up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Tendo Akane, [Ranma stood up] If you don't want to be my bride," form his slightly raised hand, a red glow forming a whip appeared on Ryoga's hand "then I'll force you!!!"  
  
"Akane, watch out!" Ranma held the whip in his hands as it tries to hit Akane. He is now back facing Akane and facing Ryoga.  
  
"Wow! That's fast Ranma." Satori exclaimed in astonishment as he looked at Ranma's very serious face.  
  
Ryoga pulled away the whip from Ranma. Then Ranma shouted fiercely, "Listen You! whoever you are in Ryoga's body! If you try it again to hurt Akane, you'll be dead!!!"  
  
Ryoga just grinned, an evil grin while Akane and Satori looked up to Ranma "Arigatou Ranma" Akane blushed.  
  
"And whatever you said to Akane earlier about me, It's never true!!!" Ranma waved his hands with his anger  
  
Akane looked at Ranma with her half opened eyes and thought Does he even know what Ryoga told me?  
  
"Ha!" Ryoga stared at Ranma with an evil smile "You disappointed me Saotome Ranma!!" Satori and Akane just stood behind Ranma hoping that all of them would be safe after what's going to happen.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma is perplexed but still fierce "What do you mean?" his eyebrows almost meet. But then he felt his hands shake and he started to get dizzy, his eyes became blurred until he can't see Ryoga well. He blinked "Wha..What's going on?! You!" He fell to his knees seeing blurredly a grinning enemy "You tricked me..." He layed his palms on the ground and clenched it "Shoot..."he thought staring on the ground.  
  
"Ranma!!" Akane and Satori both shouted. They both tried to approach Ranma but Ryoga blocked their way.  
  
Ryoga shared Satori and Akane his most evil grin that forces the two to take steps backward. "You're mine now Akane." He licked his lips and looked at a very scared Satori and Akane.  
  
"Satori run.. I can take care of myself and Ranma" Akane said with a soft but scared voice "You're still young" She looked at Satori from Ryoga and smiled a little.  
  
"Iye!! (no)" Satori protested "I will help you!"  
  
Ryoga started to form a ball of small chi on his hands "Shut up kid!" He shot the ball of chi to Satori and he flew until his back hit the tree  
  
"Sona!! (oh no) Satori!.." Akane shouted and tried to run to Satori but amazingly, Akane found Ryoga blocking her way and stopped.  
  
Satori felt weak but not going to faint. Not this time. He tried to stand up but his body was paralyzed by Ryoga's chi attack. All he can do now is sit and watch what is going to happen. "Akane-san..." he uttered to himself.  
  
Akane was helpless but she still has herself to try to fight the man in front of her. Ranma is still on his knees and Satori, she can't involve Satori in this time.  
  
Akane showed sweat towards the grinning face of Ryoga's possessed body. Ryoga now held much tighter the whip in his hands "I must say you are so stubborn Akane" he raised the whip "Now I'll teach you a lesson and try not to be stubborn next time!" He aimed his whip towards Akane...  
  
"Akane!!" Ranma immediately blocked the length of the whip that was trying to hit Akane. He pinned Akane to the tree behind the girl and had his shirt torn with just one hit.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane uttered softly while looking at Ranma's expression manifesting pain that he just received.  
  
Ranma looked up to Akane and showed a small grin "Gomenasai (I'm so sorry) Akane"  
  
Then the whip hit him again this time more painful. Ranma cried in pain while his shirt is torn apart.  
  
"Ranma, yamero (stop it)" Akane said in a crying voice and sobbed on Ranma's chest. She tried to push Ranma away to take the blows for her but she can't. Ranma is still strong to pin her to the tree so she can't be hit. "You'll die if you try to protect me like this" she cried even more.  
  
Ranma knows that nothing will happen if they try to run away from Ryoga. He will easily catch up if he let Akane run away alone with Satori. "Akane,.." this time Ranma hugged Akane while taking more blows from Ryoga who enjoyed what he's doing.  
  
Though so much pain is conquering his whole body, Ranma still tried to smile on Akane "for me you're life is more important than mine".  
  
Akane realized what Ranma said but kept that thought aside first "Hanaste (let go) Ranma!" Akane tried to pull Ranma away from her. "You don't need to do this anymore!" Akane demanded and then she witnessed Ranma shedding tears.  
  
"I half to do this. Ryoga will be proud if he beats me this way" Ranma denied the the true reason. sorry Akane I can't tell you the truth Ranma thought and received more wounds and scars. "Shiga! shiga... (you're wrong)" Akane continued to sob and flee away from Ranma's hold.  
  
"Saotome! you're such an idiot!!!" Ryoga exclaimed "You really love that girl huh? It's useless, she mine!!"  
  
"She's not yours!!" Ranma shouted seriously "and I don't love her..." he said that phrase faster. Satori who is sitting on the roots of the tree started to stand up but still numb. He just read a thought from Ranma. He lied  
  
The whipping continued and Ranma almost is running out of breathe. His body is full of wounds and both of his pants and shirt are mostly torn. Ranma and Akane fell to the ground for Ranma has no strength to stand up anymore, Akane still under, protected by Ranma's body. Ranma still has those remaining strength to pin Akane down to the ground and not let her go. Ranma thought It's better like this to die over Akane knowing that I'm protecting her than to let her run having only two choices; be caught by the person possessing Ryoga or escape but be caught up later or survive but leaving me, well it doesn't matter to me if I'm left here what's important is Akane and Satori are both safe.  
  
He lost his thought when he felt another increasing pain. "Ranma, onegai (please) yamero..." he heard Akane crying and pleading but he can't stop protecting her, he does't want Akane to be with another man.  
  
If Ranma and Akane can't do something now to save themselves it's now up to Satori who now can move to save them. Ryoga didn't even noticed for he's too busy enjoying whipping Ranma that Satori had sneaked behind him.  
  
Satori can't read what their enemy is thinking for the reason that there are sort of barriers now blocking him to enter the enemy's mind. But it doesn't matter now, all he must do is concentrate and think of a way to beat or just distract the enemy away from Akane and Ranma. He has only this one effective technique, The Lion's Blast or Shishi Hokoudan that Ranma's been teaching him since last month. He half to make it perfect now What am I thinking? Perfect? I can't even do it pleasing to Ranma., Then again maybe it's worth to try it Their lives sort of depends on him, his only blow.  
  
Satori concentrated and inhaled, exhaled as fast as he can for time is running out. He must do it fast if he want to see Ranma still alive.  
  
Time has ran out and he now must fire his lion's blast on his aim. He closed his eyes remembering the principles about Shishi hokoudan that Ranma taught him. He then did the position of the Lion's Blast.  
  
"Very well Saotome, I'll just whip you to death if you don't want to get off my girl!!!" Ryoga laughed.  
  
Ranma became furious after what he heard from the enemy and shouted "I said she's not yours!" he was whipped with much force this time and pain crawled all over his body. Akane felt Ranma weakening even more so she tried to push away "Ranma you can't die for me. Do it for someone else you truly love." Akane wept even more and sniffled "I'm not worth it"  
  
Ranma objected on Akane's statement and pinned her on the ground with all his remaining strengths "Shiga.." Ranma glared at her and smiled "You deserve it.."  
  
"But you don't love me...."  
  
"Ah!!!" Ranma cried even more with unbearable pain.  
  
"Ranma.." Akane responded in concern.  
  
Suddenly they felt the ground shake and they saw a ball of very big ball of energy approaching the enemy. It was Satori's, his Shi shi Hokoudan.  
  
"Satori!.." Akane peeked through Ranma.  
  
Ranma at the same time felt that the whip is not hitting him anymore. He tilted his head to see Ryoga being bitten by a very big ball of radiant force.  
  
Ranma moved his head back facing Akane and leaned closer to protect her from the energy. Satori fainted knee first on the ground emptying his vigor's. In seconds, the whole place was wrapped with brightness.  
  
The excess and abundant light faded away, the scenery revealing Ranma fainted over Akane, Satori on his stomach lying on the ground and Ryoga still smoking because of the energy that knocked him was a real mess with trees torn down.  
  
Akane was the only one who remained conscious. Because she's still under Ranma she elevated her head first with her own strength and spotted Ryoga lying on the ground. When she rolled her eyes, she saw Satori unconscious like Ryoga.  
  
Akane then started to blub when she realized that Ranma was not responding after she shooked him continuously and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Ranma.." she shook him again and said with tears bathing her eyes "Ranma..".Akane pulled Ranma up and released herself from his hold.  
  
She kneeled beside him and wept more. "Ranma, Ryoga's all wrong about you, you proved it" She held Ranma's hands "I know this not enough to say, thank you so much Ranma. I think you haven't understand yet that I don't want to loose you but instead you risked your life to protect me, baka" She leaned down and hugged him "your a real baka" she cried more "Ranma please don't die because.." she sniffled "because..."  
  
Akane wasn't able to end her statement when she sensed Ranma stirred. "Ranma.." Akane mopped her tears off and uncling herself from Ranma.  
  
"Akane," Ranma shifted himself to lie on his side facing Akane "because what?" he grinned.  
  
Akane twitched her fingers and flushed "Well...um"  
  
Before she finish her response Ranma held her hands in his. Akane just stare in surprise. "Akane I understand you" Ranma sealed Akane's lips with his fingers reasoning that he doesn't deserve a reply. Akane blinked...  
  
Before long, Akane stood up to check Satori and Ryoga while Ranma laid again on his stomach to avoid contact with anything on his back.  
  
Akane sat on her knees beside Satori who is now conscious "Are you alright now, Satori? By the way thank you so much for saving us"  
  
Satori regained some of his strengths and altered his position to face Akane. He smiled up at her and voiced "All thanks to you and Ranma, I owed it to you both"  
  
Akane chuckled with her hand covering her lips while Satori sat up with all his remaining potency. Akane rubbed lightly Satori's head "Satori, you're amazing.." she beamed at him.  
  
"Akane-san," his face red "Thank you.."  
  
Satori and Akane both stared once they became aware that Ryoga is already moaning of the pain he received from the energy that hit him a while ago.  
  
"Ryoga-kun" Akane stood up.  
  
"Mate (wait) Akane" Akane remained on her position while waiting for Satori's reply who is now reading Ryoga's thoughts.  
  
"He's back to himself" Satori smiled up to Akane. Akane approached Ryoga and tried to talk to him.  
  
Still perplexed, Satori wondered But who is it that occupied Ryoga's mind and body? He blocked his mind with some barriers to avoid me from entering his thoughts  
  
-------  
  
i'm not a good writer so you may not like this one.  
  
to be continued 


End file.
